


Be Careful Of Other's Feelings.

by Replica1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Character is a bit fucked up because of their powers, L'manburg blows up, OC is quite sad over betrayals, Original Character(s), SBI is family but Wilbur isn't like a brother, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica1/pseuds/Replica1
Summary: Here's the rundown.OC (Carina) can sense betrayals or betrayal thoughts when they make eye contact with someone, the power only alerts them if the person they are making eye contact with intends to or thinks about betraying or hurting them, this power starts to drive them insane as they use it and discover betrayals.
Relationships: OC&Philza Minecraft, OC&Technoblade, OC&TommyInnit, OC&Wilbur Soot, suggested OC/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 4





	Be Careful Of Other's Feelings.

Standing in that little room, enclosed under layers of rock with only a small exit behind me I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. Distantly, I could recognize that, noticing my absence, all noise outside had stopped. There was a ringing in my ears though, a roaring sound blocking out the shouts of my name. They must be looking for me by now. I stood in that small carved out room, hands running over the smooth walls, waiting for the people to fill the space behind me. The pounding of footsteps broke through my sound barrier as a group of people skidded to a stop behind me. One, two, three, and four. It looked like SBI was back together once more. Crazy how all it took was the threat of the great L’manburg blowing up. 

I turned around.

There was my family in the flesh. Philza Minecraft, the famous hardcore player, Technoblade, the living PVP legend, TommyInnit, the wild teen who was going to change the world, and Will… Wilbur Soot. I knew they were here to stop me. When Tommy went to step forward I stepped the tiniest bit closer to the button, a malicious grin on my face as the teen stopped in his tracks. Tommy didn’t need me to change the world, Phil doesn’t need me to stay successful, Techno doesn’t need me to win his battles, and Wilbur doesn’t need me to… Wilbur just doesn’t need me. “C’mon Carina… I’m not going to do anything, you just need to step away from the button. Please, it doesn’t need to be like this.” I let out a laugh. “Oh but au contraire it does, doesn’t it? Do you know how many people I have looked in the eyes only to find out I was about to be backstabbed? Do you know how many of those people are in power, currently or formerly? Tommy, there is no one here fit to lead a country, a country whose morals don’t exist anymore. We never should have come here in the first place, do you know how messed up the people around us are? What they’ve done?” The four people standing in the room with me look pained. “Tommy if you stay here, if L’manburg stays here, it will all happen again. We’ve lost everything. So many people have betrayed us, hurt us, it is beyond repair. Whatever we built L’manburg for? That doesn’t exist.” 

There was a rivulet of blood running down my head from the previous battle.

“I can name them. Do you want me to?” Tommy shook his head no, but I continued on, a grin on my face. “Eret. Tubbo. Schlatt. Fundy-” “Stop, please stop we don’t need to do this, it doesn’t have to end like this. We can still fix things. We can.” Tommy looked desperate. “Carina…” Wilbur finally spoke up. I turned my grinning face to him. “Don’t you get it? Wilbur, Tommy, this whole thing was doomed from the start. The second you started this, the second we donned those suits we were doomed. This was always how it was going to end. I was just the only one who could see it.” Phil let out a pained noise at this. 

Techno moved to stand by my side and I gave him a genuine smile.

“Ah, Techno, the only person I knew would share my ideas.” I looked to Tommy and Wilbur who were trying to inch closer. “You know there are five people in this world who have never done something to betray or intentionally cause me harm? Did you know that you four, and Niki are the only ones in the world who have never caused me this pain?” Wilbur and Tommy froze. “It’s been too late for a long time, you guys. It’s been too late since Eret pushed that button, and I think that I should take a page out of his book. I think I want to be the betrayer this time.”

I smoothed my hand over the button.

“The three of you, you can stay here when this is over. You can rebuild this land into something resembling the country that once stood here, but L’manburg is gone. It is gone and It’s never coming back. When you get betrayed, I won’t be here to tell you ‘I told you so’. When you get betrayed, when history repeats and you have nowhere else to go… Well, you’ll know where to find me. In the meantime though boys, it’s over. It’s done and it’s finally over with. It ends here. And you know what?” 

There was a moment of silence, the boy’s eyes widened as my hand pushed down on the button wired to way too much TNT. 

_ “It was never meant to be.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the trio showed up to Techno and I’s retirement home a few months later I didn’t even have time to say ‘I told you so’ before a tired looking Tommy was falling into my arms, Techno welcoming Wilbur and Phil into the house while Tommy cried into my arms. “You were right, like you always are.” I shushed him and pet his hair down, my own tears dropping. “Shh. It’s okay Tommy. It’s going to be okay.” I pulled him from my shoulder to make eye contact with him. “It’s going to be okay.” He wiped his eyes, pulling away and collapsing when Techno pulled him close, my own body relaxing as Wilbur… Will, put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him and he pulled me into a hug. “I’ve missed you. I think you might’ve been onto something, though I do still wish you hadn’t blown the place sky high.” I chuckled into his shoulder, my eyes watering again. “I missed you too Will, I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, make sure you're resting and taking care of yourself.


End file.
